


doctors

by happymartyr



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymartyr/pseuds/happymartyr





	doctors

i have a word  
for doctors and scientists  
i have a word for all you doctors

please save my mother  
please figure out how to untie the knots in her brain  
please give her back the left side of her body  
she can’t dance  
she can’t walk fast  
she has trouble getting up the stairs  
she can’t use her bike  
she’s never used her bike before  
give her a way to ride her bike  
give her a way to get up the stairs  
give her a way to walk fast  
give her a way to dance  
she deserves a way to dance


End file.
